In Half a Month, You'll be Mine
by Atopos
Summary: Short drabbles depicting the relationship between our favourite two demons. Warnings: Yaoi, HieixKurama, some swearing, mentions of sex.
1. Fighting

Atopos - As I've said before, I own absolutely nothing. Also, I quite enjoy writing HieixKurama short stories, which is what this entire thing is going to be. The chapters will not relate to one another, and there will be quite a few. I had fun writing them so I really hope at least one person has fun reading them.

* * *

**Fighting**

An argument had broken out with two members of the Reikai Tentai. This time, however, it was not Kuwabara fighting with either Yusuke or Hiei. This fight was between Hiei and Kurama. The two demons were not swearing at each other or trading blows, this argument was pure emotional and personal.

"If you really feel that way, Hiei, why don't you leave?!" Kurama yelled at his friend, turning his back on him and crossing his arms.

"I would if I could!" Hiei shouted back, "Too bad you're stuck with me! As soon as I get a mission, I'll be out of your sight for a few months; hopefully you'll calm down by then."

Hiei was cooling down slowly. His words were not painful anymore and his shoulders slumped as he relaxed. Ruby eyes were no longer glaring daggers at the fox either, but for some reason, Kurama wasn't going to quit; call it a kitsune's wounded pride.

"Why don't I take the next mission?" Kurama mumbled, "That way I can face a demon and have a chance of dying! Would that make your dull, dreary life any better?"

"Honestly, I don't give a damn!" Hiei growled.

Kurama's emerald eyes welled full of tears, "You lie!!"

The redhead ran off in – almost – tears. His friends watched him in surprise. Even Hiei was shocked.

"Oh shit," the fire demon swore, defeated, then he ran off after the Youko.

- Atopos


	2. Water War

Atopos - See previous chapters. This is because even good friends can be annoying (all my friends look at me), and I know how true that can really be.

* * *

**Water War**

Kurama knew that it was below Hiei in everyway and yet it still made him happy. He was not involved in Yusuke's and Kuwabara's activities unless he either wanted to have some fun or wanted someone to get him in trouble. Most of the time, he was able to sneak away before revenge was in place for the two causes of mischief. This time however, he was caught.

It was the middle of summer and the boys were at the temple, trying to cool down. It was Yusuke's idea and Kuwabara readily agreed. Once the two boys had grabbed the hose, filled up millions of water balloons, and began chasing each other in all out war, Kurama was somehow dragged into it.

The redhead pumped the water gun while peering around a corner. Lucky for him, he had the largest, quietest gun they could find. He had squirted Kuwabara without any remorse only seconds before which meant a thirty second count out until Kuwabara could chase anyone else. Kurama himself had not been seen once. He actually took the time to place traps around the temple such as tree roots lined with water balloons. Needless to say, the fox was well-prepared for this type of war.

In the back of Kurama's mind, he could feel one of his traps going off. Someone had been clumsy enough to step on the root and have water balloons thrown at them while they hung in the tree. The fox chuckled; he might as well set them free. He made his way to where the one was located and swallowed hard when the person came into view. Hiei.

"Get me down, damn fox," Hiei growled venomously.

Kurama smiled nervously. He had forgotten about Hiei still being around. He slowly undid the vines that held his best friend by one ankle, holding the gun in the crook of his shoulder. Hiei landed on the ground gracefully, staring coldly at Kurama. It almost made the redhead laugh. Hiei looked funny when he was drenched.

"What the hell are you doing anyways?" Hiei asked, staring at the fox with an eyebrow raised.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara challenged me to a water war," Kurama explained simply. "I planted traps in hopes of catching them. Unfortunately, I caught you instead."

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "Yes, you did. What are you going to do now?"

Kurama cocked his head to the side. "Um…run?"

"Actually," Hiei smirked, "I will join you. It's two against one right now, is it not?"

Kurama nodded slowly.

"I'll join you." Hiei repeated, making Kurama smile widely. It had been a while since they did anything like this together. "I'll take them from the air when you give me a weapon. It would be enjoyable to whip water-filled balloons and shoot them with guns, especially when they can't see me. You in?"

Kurama chuckled. "Of course. I'll load up a gun for you."

Hiei only watched as Kurama led him to the temple where the extra gun was. It was something that would surprise the two idiots and it would also make Kurama very happy…that is, until he caught the fox in a trap of his own.

- Atopos


	3. Jealousy

Atopos - See previous chapters. Not much to say on this one, just a cute idea that nags at me everytime I see Kuwabara put an arm around Kurama (which is very often).

* * *

**Jealousy**

"Hey, you asses!"

Kuwabara and Yusuke turned around, surprised at the outburst that came from the voice they recognized as Hiei.

"Hello Hiei," Yusuke smiled despite the angry greeting. "I haven't seen you since yesterday afternoon. How've ya been?"

"If you two idiots have even half a brain, you'll stay away from him." Hiei growled, his eyes flaring. "You already have mates so you'll stay away from Kurama."

"Why?" Kuwabara asked with a smirk. "Is he your mate?"

Hiei turned away, then sighed slowly. "I just don't want to see you morons flirting, or hitting on him, or touching him. If I do find out about it, you'd better keep one eye open and never sleep."

The two humans stared at the black blur that retreated. It was headed for Kurama's house.

Yusuke was the first that spoke, "Maybe we should try something so he can catch us. He wants to do this the hard way, obviously, but sooner or later, he'll have to admit that he's in love."

Kuwabara shrugged. He knew that the conclusion to this would be very bloody.

- Atopos


	4. The Men in Black

Atopos - See previous chapters...or other stories for this. Another really sweet idea that I just absolutely love.

* * *

**The Men in Black**

Kurama nursed a cup of tea that was bound to wake him up. Yusuke and Kuwabara sat on either side of him playing a game of cards, and at the other end of the table was Hiei who was only there for the coffee.

"You know what I just noticed," Kuwabara started which was usually the beginning of something stupid. "Kurama, for as long as we've known him, has only been interested in the dark, moody, guys. The ones that are strong fighters and dress in dark colours."

Kurama looked up, "Interested in? Who was I interested in?"

"Well there was Karasu, Kuronue, Yomi, and now Hiei."

Hiei choked down his coffee and gave Kuwabara a glare, "You're too stupid for words."

Yusuke immediately joined in, "Hey yeah, Kurama seems to go for guys who look like they're bikers, or rock 'n' roll players, or anything dangerous. It's odd because he wears pink and does tricks with flowers. I think it's cute, but we should find a guy who is perfect for our Kurama."

"I'm way older than you guys," Kurama disputed. "I can find someone for myself."

"If you argue with them, you're just as bad as they are." Hiei advised.

"Hey Hiei, you should go out with Kurama." Yusuke teased, "You would make such a cute couple. Not too mention you can keep all the evil Karasus, Kuronues, and Yomis away from him. Don't you want to protect him?"

"Hn." Hiei mumbled, "Kurama can protect himself. He isn't as pathetic as you two."

"Be romantic for once," Kuwabara scoffed. "What kind of person will want you if you don't shower them with love?"

"I'm not that type of person." Hiei answered, "Besides, you should leave Kurama alone. It doesn't take much for someone like him to kill idiots like you."

"Awwww." Yusuke and Kurabara chorused together as if it had been a compliment.

"I've had enough of this idiocy," Hiei stood after swallowing the last of his drink. "Let's get out of here, Kurama."

Kurama quickly followed Hiei out of the room leaving the two snickering humans behind.

"They are so dating," Yusuke laughed.

- Atopos


	5. Candy Apples

Atopos - I know me writing these is probably pointless, but if I may have one request. PLEASE! Review on the ones you like best. I know Hiei and Kurama are probably a pairing everyone is just sick to death of, but I've always liked them and people reviewing make me work faster on my other works of art... By the way, I don't own this show.

* * *

**Candy Apples**

Yusuke and Keiko watched Kurama and Hiei intently. They were both shocked and amused at how the two were acting. Kurama was teaching Hiei a simple concept and Hiei was taking it all in seriously.

"Then you stick it in this bucket," Kurama instructed, his green eyes full of the patience and kindness that he was known for. "Wait a while longer," he held gently onto Hiei's wrist so the fire demon could get it right. Hiei sat there, his eyes on Kurama's soft face. "Take it out now."

Hiei did as he was told when the grip on his hand loosened. He pulled the caramel apple out of the sauce with the stick that was attached to it. He examined it and then looked back up at Kurama for more directions.

Kurama smiled, "You can eat it. It won't kill you."

Hiei nodded and began licking the substance off before biting into the treat. His red eyes widened with pleasure when the caramel fell onto his tongue; he liked sweet things. The demon took off with the childish candy and sat on the couch a little ways away.

"You're so good with him," Keiko commented, making it sound as if Hiei was a toddler. "It wouldn't hurt if everyone around here was that nice to him."

"No way," Yusuke chuckled, sticking his finger into the caramel, "Kurama and Hiei have a nice friendship. I'm not ready to take that away from them."

"You make it sound as if you're doing them a favour," Keiko said fiercely.

Kurama laughed slightly as he watched the two bicker. He felt someone hit his arm with only a hint of playfulness. He looked over to see Hiei with an empty stick that once held the apple.

"Fox," Hiei muttered, "I'm finished with this. What other things do you do at this time of year?"

Kurama placed a finger on his chin thoughtfully. It wasn't often that Hiei was interested in human cultures. "Well, kids generally go out for candy."

Hiei tilted his head to the side, an eyebrow raised. "How do you do that? What do you mean they 'go out for candy'?"

The two demons went into a deep discussion about candy and other Halloween traditions while Yusuke and Keiko continued to argue over their friends' relationship.

- Atopos


	6. What Would You Change, Hiei?

Atopos - This is definitely one of my favourites. If I owned the show, this would be one of the first episodes or at least a filler. Please enjoy this because I find the mere image very funny.

* * *

**What Would You Change, Hiei?**

It was an odd question to ask, but Yusuke did so anyways. "Hiei, if you could change one thing about our team, what would it be?"

He was expecting a glare or threat from the fire demon, but instead, Hiei went quieter than usual as he thought it over. All the demon could see in his mind was Kurama, his red hair tied back with a bright ribbon and a matching apron covering his nude body. The fox set down a tray with tea the way Hiei liked it and sugary treats. Then, with a flirty expression, the redhead would bow slightly and ask, "Would there be anything else, Master?" And then Hiei would pull his friend down so they landed on the couch, and…

Hiei opened his eyes wide, staring at the spot in front of him. He noticed Yusuke was still watching him. He answered slowly, "I think we should get rid of that idiot before he does something incredibly stupid."

Yusuke had the feeling he was missing something as Hiei jumped up into the trees. Maybe he would ask Kurama about it all later.

- Atopos


	7. Choices

**Choices**

Koenma stepped forward, handing a manila folder to Yusuke who took it nervously. It was new business for his little group and it had to be dealt with after weeks of procrastination.

"So, what does this mean?" Yusuke asked after he read and re-read a few papers.

"It means, Yusuke," sighed Koenma as he rubbed his temple with his fingers, "that I'm going to close all the portals to the Demon World momentarily. I need a little time to find a demon that needs to be executed at once. We don't need you guys fighting, so I'm closing the portals until he is caught so he doesn't come over to the Human World."

"Well, I can stay here for awhile," Yusuke said with a shrug. "It'll give me time to sleep and play video games."

Koenma looked at Kuwabara who replied, "I can stay, too. Yukina is at the temple so I can visit her for as long as you need."

Koenma turned to Kurama.

"My mother is here," Kurama said softly. "I must stay in the Human World with her. Besides, I have school."

Koenma finally averted his attention to Hiei.

"It doesn't matter to me," Hiei mumbled with a sour look. "I would prefer to be in the Demon World, but…I'm remaining in the Human World as well." He locked eyes with Kurama, knowing that that was where he would be living for as long as Koenma needed until he could return.

"Oh, is it because of a certain fox?" Yusuke teased, swinging an arm around Kurama's neck for emphasis.

The fire demon's lips twitched slightly, "Don't be stupid," he spat. "I'm just doing this for Yukina's sake. I don't want that idiot doing anything to her." Hiei looked away from the group before yelling, "And get your dirty hands off of Kurama!!"

- Atopos


	8. Silly

**Silly**

Keiko, Botan and Yukina regarded the figure of the redheaded fox that was reading a book for his homework. Every so often, he would close the novel and try to repeat something close to what he read to Hiei who was lying next to him. The three girls returned to the two boys they were with, a question in the heads.

"Are they dating?" Botan blurted out.

Yusuke gagged on his drink, "W-what?"

"They make a very cute couple," Yukina said thoughtfully, "and everyone needs someone."

"You guys are being silly."

The two boys stood, leaving with the girls not too far behind them. They took another look to where the two demons were once talking, but were now joined by the lips; hands flying everywhere, Kurama's book discarded a foot from their bodies. The girls' eyes widened when a soft moan escaped.

"There's nothing – absolutely nothing – going on between them."

- Atopos


	9. Foreplay

Atopos - Standard disclaimers apply. If you've seen the Simpsons, then you'll probably remember this moment that was pure gold to me.

* * *

**Foreplay**

Kurama twirled his fingers in the silk sheets he was lying upon. He had been waiting for hours for this. Hiei usually hated playing games, but the description of foreplay had excited him in an odd way. Now, he was waiting for Hiei to come out of the bathroom.

"Are you sure about this, fox?" Hiei asked nervously behind closed doors. "No one will see me like this, right?"

Kurama chuckled to himself. "Of course not, Hiei. No one will ever find out. You know how to do this."

Hiei slowly opened the door. His uneasiness faded away when Kurama spotted him and the fox's green eyes widened with happiness. The fire demon wore a billowing red and black cape, and dark, rounded sunglasses that sat on the tip of his nose so his red eyes could stare at his lover. He wore no shirt, but had tight leather pants that were decorated with strings along the legs.

Kurama licked his lips hungrily. "You look good. I can hardly believe it."

Hiei smirked confidently. "Only for you, kitsune."

The two demons smiled at each other before continuing. Kurama flipped his hair over his shoulder, running his finger along his bare chest. Hiei watched, transfixed on his mate.

"So," Hiei muttered, "what time does your fire demon get back?"

Kurama chuckled in his throat. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe some time soon so we should hurry up before he gets back."

Hiei nodded slowly. "If he's coming back soon, I should leave now."

The fox watched stupefied as Hiei jumped out the window to the tree next to Kurama's bedroom. In a split second, Hiei came in through the bedroom door in his normal leather pants and boots, and an angry expression on his face.

"Where the hell is that bastard?!" Hiei growled out. He ran to the window and began searching the sky. "I know he's here. I can smell his scent."

Kurama sighed, shaking his head sadly. "This might not have been a good idea, Hiei."

- Atopos


	10. Another Person

Atopos - Standard disclaimer applies. I also don't own this plot. If anyone has seen Family Guy, then you'll know this plot as well. Also, I believe this is the ONLY other reason Hiei got the Jagan eye.

* * *

**Another Person**

Yusuke was just about to knock on the Minamino's door when he felt Hiei's energy in the tree outside Kurama's bedroom window. Usually Hiei would have done a better job of hiding his energy and that's what attracted Yusuke's attention. Clumsily, Yusuke climbed up the tree to see what Hiei was doing.

"Whatcha doing up here, Hiei?" Yusuke asked him.

The fire demon didn't take his eyes off Kurama's window even though the curtains were closed. Yusuke finally noticed that the Jagan eye was opened and staring right through the curtain's fabric.

"Be quiet," Hiei muttered silently.

Yusuke noticed that Hiei wasn't really paying attention to anything around him. His left hand was clutching the tree trunk in hopes of staying up there and his right hand was snaking down his pants towards his—

"Hiei!" Yusuke hissed, elbowing him, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Let me ask you something," Hiei straightened and shoved his hand into his pocket, "do you think that the Jagan eye is solely for watching over Yukina?"

Yusuke shrugged, "I thought that was the general idea."

"Me too," Hiei agreed, "but then I found another way to pass my time. I knew that as soon as Kurama and I started fighting demons together that he would need protection as well. When I was with Yukina I began watching him. I caught him in the shower doing…something…"

Yusuke shuttered at the thought. "Gross."

"Ever since then I watched him doing a lot of private things," Hiei continued. "I hid my energy from him and it only gets past me if my feelings went off the wall if you know what I mean."

"Kurama doesn't know about this, does he?" Yusuke asked nervously.

Hiei shrugged, "He's smart. He caught me when we started mating. It's like watching a mysterious, hot person who looks like Kurama in every way, but he doesn't know I'm there. It's a game, I guess, one that I like. And it all leads to passionate, fiery sex afterwards."

"What's he think?"

"Hiei!" Kurama's voice interrupted them, "You can come in now!"

Hiei chuckled, preparing to jump into the window once Kurama opened it. "The wild fox finds it kinky."

- Atopos


	11. Maybe So

Atopos - I'M BACK! to writing drabbles. It's definitely been awhile since I've done anything small, but I've been receiving a lot of "requests" to continue this, I guess you could say. I wish to make fun of Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Koenma, if you don't mind. I would also like to dedicate this to people who have this one their alert list, or review me, or have this faved. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!! (mostly because I wouldn't get off my lazy behind for anyone but you).

I own nothing, but my sometimes brillant ideas.

Maybe So

Koenma judged the two demons in front of him with a pointed glare. Hiei matched the stare with one of his own. Kurama, though, couldn't care less and, instead, watched the staring contest between the two. Finally, Koenma pulled away, leaning back in his chair.

"Tell me again why you don't want to work with Kuwabara and Yusuke," Koenma sighed. "They definitely like having the two of you on their side."

"They're very touchy-feely," Hiei answered with clear disgust. "I'd rather be with just Kurama."

"Yusuke and Kuwabara stabilize you. They make sure you're under control, not just destroying everything you see."

"They also piss me off. Kuwabara always touches Kurama, and Yusuke is always hanging off me."

"They clearly want your trust and friendship."

Kurama, who was now paying some attention to the growing argument, decided to add his own opinion. "Maybe they want our bodies."

Koenma nearly fell out of his chair, eyes wide, and Hiei just nodded as if the concept sounded plausible.

"Just stay as far away from them as you can, fox," the fire demon instructed seriously.

* * *

- Atopos


	12. Dinner

Atopos - Yup, finally getting around to doing something productive. I dedicate this to my dad whose brillant comic books gave me this idea. I own nothing. Please just read, review, and try to understand this with a sense of humour.

* * *

Dinner

Hiei had the sneaky suspicion that one of Kurama's many talents was now getting sloppy. He held up some evidence that he took the other night for Yusuke to see.

"It can't be that bad," Yusuke told him after a moment.

The fire demon raised an eyebrow. "You have no idea. I gave it a try, at least. I could barely put it in my mouth without gagging. It was just too soft, and I know it's not supposed to be that way."

Yusuke shrugged. "You can't really blame him. He's been doing it for years. Maybe he's bored or his human body is finally catching up with him."

"I think he's getting lazy," Hiei suggested coldly. "I think a human divorce is in order for this."

"Now that's stupid," Yusuke chuckled. He looked down at the plate in Hiei's hands. "I mean, sure, it looks like a horrible dinner, but it's still not grounds for divorce."

* * *

- Atopos


End file.
